


Imagine Sam Reading to you when you're Sick

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Sam Reading to you when you're Sick

“Saaaaaaaaam.” You whined for your older brother from your bedroom as you finished a coughing fit.

“Yeah?” He asked, popping his head into your room.

“I think I’m dying.” You stated as you picked up another tissue.

“I’m sorry bug, is there anything I can do?” He questioned as he leaned against your door frame.

“You know what I want.” You told him, squinting your eyes at him.

Sam let out a chuckle before nodding his head, “I’ll be right back.” He told you, giving the door frame a tap. You couldn’t help but smile as you nestled yourself further into the bed. Ever since you were a kid whenever you got sick Sam would read to you; the tradition never went away, even as you got older.

Your brother returned a few minutes later stocked with the necessities which consisted of goldfish, sprite, tissues, and a book.

“What book did you bring?” You asked as you grabbed the sprite from his hands.

“A classic.” He responded as he collapsed next to you in bed, “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.”

“My favorite.” You replied, looking up at him with a smile which he returned.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He said as he opened his arm for you to cuddle up to him so you could steal his heat. You wrapped yourself around your brother and grabbed the goldfish. You leaned your head on his chest and got comfortable.

You made it about twenty minutes into the book before the warmth from Sam along with his voice caused you to drift off into sleep. When you woke up a few hours later you stretched out and looked over to your side where Sam was still laying.

“You still here?” You asked him in a sleepy voice.

“Do I ever leave when you’re sick?” He responded with a smirk.

“No.” You stated before laying your head back on Sam’s chest, “Resume.” You told him as he picked the book back up and began to read again. You couldn’t help but smile as Sam continued to read, no matter what you could always count on him to be there for you.


End file.
